Revenge
by Pegasus19910
Summary: In this fic five different people will have there houses blown up.. Can you geuss who's house it is and who done and there's only one way to find out if you were right and it is to read the fic.


Revenge  
  
Welcome Kaiba lovers and yugi fans alike. In this fic five people will get there revenge. Now think long and hard who it might be mwhahahahaha. Well  
sorry if it's crap. It's my first fic.  
  
Pegasus: Are you in for a surprise Yugi.  
  
Yugi:: blank stare::  
  
Seto: Ha suck Yugi hahahahaha.  
  
Pegasus: I wouldn't gloat because your part of it to.  
  
Seto:: blank stare::  
  
Yami: Hahahahaha I'm not in it mwhahahahaha.  
  
Pegasus: How bout you Wheeler?  
  
Joey: Your joking ::evilly stares at Pegasus::  
  
Yami: this is pointless and will take for ever so just get on with the fic.  
  
Setos office (100th floor 69th room)  
  
Seto: Hmmm how to get back at Yugi. I know set him up with tea...NAH! Fake duel...NAH! Steal his deck hmmm maybe I'm onto something...NAH! It's brilliant it's devious it's perfect I'll blow Yugi's house up. Well when to do it the 12th or the 10th I know the 13th but the 12th sounds more convincing. The 12th it is then!! Mwahahahaha prepare to suffer little Yugi!!!  
  
Yugi's House  
  
Yugi: Hmmm who to get Seto or Marik Seto, Marik I know time to get Marik. Now the date hmmm the 16th or the 12th the 13th nah the 12th yeah then it's settled I'll get Marik on the 12th.  
  
Somewhere Downtown  
  
Marik: Ok time to get Wheeler back. I know I'll blow his house up with a few dynamite sticks. I'll place one in each corner and then light them and run.  
  
Wheelers Residence  
  
Joey: Well let's blow up richy boy's office. Now lets see when to blow up richy boy's office the 12th or the 10th or maybe the 29th all though the 12th sounds convenient so I'll go with the 12th. What I'll do is set up dynamite sticks in all four corners of the office and the trash his office then I'll set it on fire.  
  
Yugi's House  
  
Seto:: Knock knock:: Good no ones home time to plant the bombs.  
  
Setos Office  
  
Joey: Let's put a stick here and there now for the fun part throwing his important papers all over the room. Now time to kick the bin around. And now walk out and light a couple of matches and burn baby burn.  
  
Wheelers Residence  
  
Marik: Looks into the lounge room, bedroom and the kitchen perfect. No Serenity or Joey time to plant the dynamite sticks.  
  
Marik's House  
  
Yugi: Looks into the lounge room, bedroom and kitchen. Cool time to plant the bombs. Ok one in his room one in his kitchen and one in the lounge room should do it. Ow and three at each support.  
  
In the card shop  
All four huddled in a little circle without realizing  
  
Seto: ::little hero dance:: Good bye to Yugi's house! Yugi: ::little hero dance:: Good bye to Marik's house! Joey: ::little hero dance:: Good bye to richy boy's office! Marik: ::little hero dance:: Good bye to Wheelers house!  
  
All four look up  
  
Seto: What did you do WHEELER!?!?! Joey: What did you do MARIK!?!?! Marik: What did you do YUGI!?!?! Yugi: KAIBA what did you do!?!?!  
  
All together: What about Bakura's house!?!?!  
  
Serenity walks past  
  
Serenity: Hi guys. Seto: Hi. Yugi: ::Blushes:: Ah um hi Ser-Ser-Serenity. Marik: Hi Serenity. Joey: Hi sis.  
  
Tristan walks in  
  
Hi Ser ::Earth tremors, Big explosion and a mushroom shape over where Bakura's house was:: Tristan: Ah ahum as I was saying Hi Serenity. Serenity: Ah hi Tristan. Tristan: ::falls to the ground:: Arrrrrgh she didn't notice me!  
  
Bakura runs into the scene  
  
Bakura: Ok who blew up my house!?!?! Serenity: ::looking innocently:: It wasn't me ::starts whistling:: Yugi: Nope Seto: Nada Joey: Zippo Marik: Zilch Serenity: ::having difficulty whistling and runs off:: See ya Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Hey Serenity get back here:: Runs off after her:: Seto: That was the freakiest thing I've ever seen. Joey: Yeah sis that's the spirit! Yugi: Isn't she brilliant. Tristan: Yeah a mastermind and so beautiful. Marik: Yeah go Bakura catch her and send her to the shadow realm.  
  
Pegasus: Wasn't that good or what!! Yami: I hate you it took me two weeks to rebuild my house. Seto: ::Gloating:: mwhahahahaha it took me 2 hours to rebuild my office with all my servants working on it. Bakura: Your evil, it took me 5 months to reflatten the land and rebuild and refurnish the house. Joey & Serenity: Hah it took us a week because there were 2 of us.  
  
All together: WE HATE YOU!!  
  
Pegasus: That's ok I can torture you some more,  
  
All together: NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Ok on 3, 1...2...3...  
  
All together: WE LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Pegasus: That's better  
  
That's it and pleases review. Depending on the reviews it will determine if I write another one. 


End file.
